Bittersweet
by butterflygirly99
Summary: The growth of Parvati Patil after losing her sister and best friend to the war. (Warning: My first femslash)


**A/N: So this was written for QLFC Finals Round 1. Gooooo Kestrals! ** I've always really felt like Parvati was a really under developed character so I always enjoy writing stories about her. I really enjoyed writing this, and I h**ope you enjoy it just as much!**

* * *

><p>"You know, I don't think this gown and nailpolish really go together," the brunette said examining her nails, worriedly, "Maybe I should have gone with Gryffindor Gold instead..."<p>

"Hmmm?" Luna Lovegood asked looking up from her issue of _The Quibbler_ lazily, "I think you look fine...actually, you look perfect."

"Luna!" Parvati exclaimed in a rather stressed tone, "This is my wedding we're talking about. Everything has to be absolutely perfect, from my nailpolish to my dress!"

"Parvati, calm down and don't worry so much. Daddy used to say that too much stress leads to a high chance of you being attacked by Splingermites..."

"Splingermites? What are-" Parvati said stopping herself, midway, "You know what, nevermind, I don't even want to know what they are."

Prior to the wizarding war, Parvati and Luna had never really had much of a relationship. Sure they had been in Dumbledore's Army together, but in all truth they were polar opposites. Parvati, a girly girl Luna, an eccentric one. However, they still had some similarities- big hearts and courage, and after the war things changed. Parvati had lost the two people closest to her- her twin and best friend and Luna had lost her father. It was a strange friendship, but through their losses they eventually found common ground and bonded.

Since the war, both girls had changed and grown quite a bit. Luna was yet to lose even a touch of her eccentric nature, but was now more grounded and realistic. Parvati, on the other hand, had gone through a more drastic change, toughening up and maturing quite a bit. However, the raven-haired girl still managed to maintain hints of her girly nature. It had been a while since anyone had seen Parvati in a dress. After her twin's funeral, it was bye bye dresses, and hello Ministry robes. In an attempt to soothe every bit of pain and torture she had felt losing both her twin and best friend, Parvati had taken up a job at the ministry, working to restore places affected by the war. Every now and then she would stop by and give a lecture at Hogwarts, but only as a favor to Professor McGonagall who enjoyed her old students' visits.

Going back to Hogwarts was still painful for Parvati, but in fact, after losing so many close friends and family there it always would be, but she managed to face her fears for the benefit of a new generation of witches and wizards. Growing up, many had doubted the Sorting Hat's decision to Parvati in Gryffindor. But in truth, Parvati was brave and courageous to the core. She was always one to face her fears head on, without batting an eyelid.

"You look beyond lovely..." Luna said smiling lightly, putting down her magazine, "But I'd like to add one more touch if you don't mind," she said as she took something from out of her purse that was laying on the bed, next to her magazine. Walking up to the older girl, she pinned a bush-like object to the single strap of Parvati's dress, "There, now you're all good."

"Thank you Luna," Parvati said, in full honesty, "This is lovely and all, but I just have one question...what the hell is it?"

Parvati's open questioning didn't faze Luna at all as she replied, "A gift, from me, I've been growing some Dragon Thistle back out in the yard and thought it would be a perfect gift for your wedding. It promotes good health and longevity. Some even say it reduces stress, which seems to be something you could truly do with. I still don't understand why you insisted on planning the whole thing yourself. I really should have done something to help."

"Longevity...that used to be Padama's favorite word, no wonder the both of you were in Ravenclaw...you Ravenclaws and your fancy words..." Parvati said in a nostalgic voice with a sad smile. The moment was truly bittersweet for her. Although marrying the love of her life, she would be doing it without the two people she loved most in the world.

"It's okay, Parvati..." Luna said, placing a hand on the older girl's shoulder, "I know I'm not Padama or even Lavender, but I will always be here for you, no matter what. Besides, this is a very special day, smile a bit, I feel like I'm smiling more than you. Aren't you looking forward to seeing Professor Keene drunk?"

Parvati giggled slightly, "The best part is watching Professor McGonagall scold him and attempt to take away his flask."

Within the three years, Parvati had watched her friends get married off, one by one. First was Harry and Ginny, then Hermione and Ron, then Neville, and finally her day had arrived. It was finally Parvati's turn, but the best feeling she could come up with was bittersweet. There was really no other way to describe it. The joy, the happiness, a reminder of the loss, the sadness...a whirlwind of emotions and feelings that were nothing other than bittersweet.

The afternoon, quickly turned into night, which turned into the next day. The yells of a certain hungover adult, who was roaming the halls, requesting the room to stop spinning, woke up the married woman.

"Good morning..." Parvati muttered, sleepily, "Looks like Professor Keene managed to get his fair share of alcohol."

"Morning," an equally tired, yet dreamy voice replied back, "And it appears so...perhaps we should have limited his intake...after he does have work tomorrow."

"As do we," replied Parvati, "But I'm sure my boss would understand if I come in a bit late tomorrow. After all, you only get married once."

The blonde girl smiled brightly, "I love you, Parvati...I'm so happy we're finally married."

"...I love you too, Luna," Parvati replied. Up until now, before Luna, everything had been bitter. Looking at her wife next to her to the photo of her twin and best friend hanging on the wall, it was bittersweet. And Parvati knew that one day, life would be just sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>QLFC INFO:<strong>

**Title: Bittersweet**

**Team/Positon: Kestrals/Keeper**

**Word Count: 1,015**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Femslash**


End file.
